Scottish Lineage
by PenneVodka
Summary: Watari x Mikami. Yes you heard me right. I don't think I need to say anymore . ... One shot. Review PLZ?


Every day he served God faithfully. This very thought was engrained in his mind, no—it was his only **purpose** in life. Dutifully he carried out God's orders, whether they were to eliminate the unworthy or buy his God consommé potato chips. Every edict was divine. As such, it was no grievance of his to conduct a little espionage for his God, he was his ever faithful devoted servant.

Said espionage involved attending a Butler School. Truth be told, Mikami wouldn't mind waiting on God in such a guise, after all, that was his purpose. But the meaning for him to attend to this school was not to become a fine butler (although Mikami was determined to regardless, in order to serve God better), but to become closer to a man known to his God only as Watari. Watari, his God had told him, held the key to finally vanquishing his greatest enemy, L. Although God had contact with L every day, he could not risk sneaking into headquarters to see him and his real name above his head, such a move was overall too risky his God had said. In fact when Mikami suggested an act as simple as peeping through a keyhole to see his name, Light patronized him, terribly; he would never devise such a plan as simple and idiotic as that. But his God, ever forgiving like any deity should, forgave him and set to think of a way to cause L to fall. To make matters even worse, L never went out in public anymore, and no pictures existed; the only ones who had contact with him were those working on the Kira case with him, and his faithful butler, Watari. Knowing this, God had ordered him to attend the Butler school taught by Watari. He was to become close to Watari, close enough to gain his trust, close enough to find out the name of his God's enemy.

Mikami would not fail.

--

Enrolling and attending the Butler school had been simple enough. The hard part was actually establishing a relationship with Watari, or rather Quilish Wammy. Mikami was not a forceful person by nature, in fact he was particularly reserved and often did not talk to other people. But for God, he would do anything. He walked over to the older man after class had ended.

"E-Excuse me, Mr. Watari?" Mikami did hope his voice was not too shaky, he** needed** to become close to Watari for his God. "Yes young sir, what is it?"

Mikami blinked, at this close proximity, it was clear that despite his age, Watari was quite….in shape. He realized that if it came to be a contest of brute strength, their physical prowess was most likely tied. He really did have amazing muscle tone for his age... Mikami shook his head, he musn't let such corrupt thoughts enter his mind! His only purpose was to serve God!

Despite this odd silence, Watari waited for the young man's response, with a pleasant smile on his face. "I….I was just wondering if one could help me in some of the finer parts of becoming a butler…I know one teaches me a multitude in class, but I was wondering if one could instruct me on the more delicate parts of the trade… such as mannerisms, which one seems to excel at it." Mikami smiled. He feared it had actually been a genuine smile. " I don't see why not, I am always happy to see such an eager student! Besides, I could always use a hand cleaning up after class that grossly pregnant women who attends keeps throwing up, and complaining about her babies kicking on top of vomiting, it really is quite bothersome." Yet Watari smiled again. " If it wasn't for such eager boys like yourself, people like her would make me not wish to continue this course anymore! But I will be delighted to help you."

--

Truth be told, Watari really did not mind helping Mikami…years of serving L had made his only joy in life bringing him more cakes and sweets, and this butler school of course. It had been ages since he had met 

such a fine well-behaved young man, even L was not this properly conducted. His dressing was always immaculate; unlike the other students who had to be reminded to wear suits and ties to every class. Even his long black hair, which was perhaps the only thing wild about him, spoke wonders to Watari's heart, pulled at his heartstrings even! And that such a fine young man would approach him and ask for help, it was too much!

That night, Watari baked L an astonishingly good cake; his good mood was infectious.

--

As the weeks went by, Mikami felt himself looking more and more forward to his "private lessons" with Watari at the end of each class. He assured himself that this was because he was coming closer and closer to fulfilling God's plan…ignoring the small flutter he felt when Watari smiled at him. It was all very amazing to Mikami; how such a face, full with Scottish lineage could posses such a majestic quality to it at such an age…. Even more astonishing was the burden Watari dealt with everyday, providing L with sweets and other sevices. Watari never mentioned the prodigy, but he did tell Mikami how devoted he was to serve his master, with a fierce light in his eyes as he said so. For some reason, this just made Mikami feel even closer to Watari…he could truly understand such unwavering devotion.

Forget the fact that he failed to seek an audience with L, it was not a thought in mind. Only later when he spoke to Light did he feel guilty, but that guilt did not last long.

He had finally found a kindred spirit.

--

A few months later, whilst Watari and Mikami were staying after cleaning up after yet another vomit incident caused by the pregnant lady ( she did indeed seem perpetually pregnant), the mood seemed right.

Watari was very old, and he mused that at his age, he had nothing left to lose anymore. It had seemed eons ( dare he think an eon was actually an accurate unit of time?) since he had felt the joys of a lover. He had tried to ask L for advice, but all L could do was ask for more sweets. But L was a growing boy, and Watari did not find his lack of true communication with him offensive; he was the greatest detective in the world! But Watari needed to express his feelings…. he could only assume that such emotions he felt would be described as "hot and bothered" to the silly kids these days.

"Mikami-kun? Tell me, what do you think of me?" As he said this, Watari leaned in, his regal blue eyes clearly visible to Mikami's own stoic black ones, his fine eyelashes batting at Mikami every so subtly. Mikami felt his heart fluctuate. Was he, was he really asking such a question? "W-Well… I… one is….such an outstanding….teacher… and I…" he trailed off, sure that he was very much blushing, sure that he had somehow taken a fancy to Watari.

" I think you are a wonderful gentlemen to Mikami, never before have I met such an excellent boy as yourself and I…" Here was the moment Watari had dreaded, but he had lived so long he decided he might as well just go for it; at his age one could wake up and crumble into dust upon waking.

He kissed him, his aged lips against the other mans fresh, youthful ones.

Mikami felt himself give way, collapsing onto Watari's aged yet strong frame. As Watari embraced him, placing cat ears upon his errant black hair, the cat ears only made Mikami more appealing, Watari thought.

As for Mikami, all he could think was: "So this is what it's like to be in heaven, thank you Kami-sama…"

--

In his room, Light felt something peculiar. Why did it feel like Mikami had just betrayed him? Light shrugged. Such a thing could never happen, he knew that. One day, Light would tell Mikami how he felt. It's not like Mikami had another love interest anyway….


End file.
